Make over or make out?
by BluePepsiBottle
Summary: Kurt's busy trying to redecorate his room to this year's style, but is he so busy that he is willing to miss making out with his very helpful boyfriend Blaine? Warning: Slash.


**Please review!**

Kurt knew he should be mad at Blaine but in his current position of Blaine sucking at his neck he really couldn't find it in him to yell. The sensations and feelings Kurt was experiencing from Blaine's touch were making Kurt feel wonderful and so hot. Right now he couldn't care that the rather lovely (mind-blowingly amazing) make out at the moment was at the cost of his room not being redecorated in time.

The day had started out innocently Kurt had texted Blaine early that morning telling him not to come over as he was going to redecorate. And Blaine, after an hour of staying away from Kurt immediately arrived at the Hudmel's front door dressed in some old clothes. The pitiful look on his clingy boyfriend's face was enough for Kurt to let Blaine in, despite knowing this would lead to accidents or worse some retro reject sneaking its way into Kurt's new room.

However Blaine did surprise Kurt (at least for the first few hours) as he willingly obeyed Kurt's every demand, from the careful positioning of a delicate full length mirror to the way he should hold a paint brush to apply the new pale cream paint onto the wall. The fact that Blaine hadn't moaned or tried to run away screaming like the previous time Kurt had let his dad or his new brother Finn help, meant Kurt was ecstatic with his extremely good taste in boyfriends.

At least he was, until they got to moving Kurt's bed from facing the door to face the window. Eager to finish his room before his dad's arrival from work (so he could proudly show off his great tastes) Kurt had bent over the end of his bed showing off his ass to Blaine, in an unknowingly seductive manner. This though wouldn't have normally been a problem; Blaine was use to his boyfriend's sexy side showing at inappropriate times and if Kurt hadn't arched his back even more and breathe out a question. Well Blaine wouldn't have been provoked to show his boyfriend just how much he loves him. As it was Kurt question sent Blaine into a hormonal animal.

'Would you help me with my problem, Blaine? I wanna make the bed move.' Kurt had groaned out as he tried to shift it himself. It was a fairly large bed and with his concentration on it and not his boyfriend Kurt didn't realise his boyfriend's reaction until Blaine's front met his rear and his hands were being tightly placed on his hips to secure Kurt's movement. This was to stop him from moving away, Blaine's hard reaction to Kurt's plea and suggestive position would mean Kurt's bedroom being just shy of the perfection Kurt wanted it to be. And normally nothing would have been able to stop Kurt from makeovers. They were like crack to him, and each successful makeover he did could leave him feeling high for days.

Luckily though Blaine was a much stronger addiction to Kurt, a sentiment Blaine could probably return given that they could hardly bear to spend a day apart from each other or keep their hands off each other. So instead of pushing Blaine off to fix the bed's positioning, laughing off his lewd suggestion Kurt instead pressed closer to Blaine encouraging him to move his hips against his ass, to grind up against him.

The first movement Kurt felt made him shiver with pleasure, he felt his heart beating faster and a flush rising up his neck making him blush heavier than he ever done before. Twisting his head to spot Blaine, Kurt struggled to stop his legs from weakening at Blaine's aroused dilated eyes. Sensing this Blaine man handled Kurt up and onto the bed, pushing him back down to attack his neck with kisses paying close attention to his pulse point.

Wrapping his long legs around Blaine's middle the two started to let their hands wander under the other's loose clothing. Now that they were properly flush against one another the desperate need they felt had lessened. Instead of rushing to the end they started exploring each other's mouths taking the time to taste and fully feel the exotic sensations they were receiving. So enraptured by the other's touch they soon forgot the time and missed hearing the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was only when the door flew open and the gruff voice filled the room that they both jumped apart. Hair wrecked, chest heaving and mouths swollen and bruised from the heavy kissing they knew they had been caught in a bad position. Especially with Burt's unhappy demeanour staring down on them from the door way.

'Making over the room Kurt? This to me looks more like making out in the room.'

**Hey readers, I have been told that some of my tenses are wrong by many people so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me so I can correct any mistakes.**

**It can be from this fic or my others. Thank you.**


End file.
